


Not Too Far Gone

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Memory Loss, Mind the Tags, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: “Might I make it easier for you, Redfield?” the man had suggested, “To quote my favorite author of tragedies: ‘Another husband could be found and with that husband another son. But I have no mother now. I have no father. I cannot bring another brother to the world.’ Though, in your case, it would be your sister.”The BSAA Captain had known who he had to pick to die...and he had hated the very thought, but the asshole was right: he couldn’t bring another sister into this world...but he could always find another companion ...and yet there was no one like Leon.Rated M for Mature themes, Character Death, Violence, Language, and Triggering Themes.(My piece from the "Share the Load" Chreon Zine. Extended version coming next year.)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Not Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to those who gave me the opportunity to be apart of this project. It was definitely a pretty cool experience and I got to work with a lot of awesome people. 
> 
> I look forward to doing this again!
> 
> I also want to thank all of you that supported the zine as well and supported ExtraLife charity. You rock!

_ The BSAA had received a distress signal from Claire Redfield, from an unknown location. She had apparently been assisting the DSO with a case when DSO Headquarters had been attacked. She and Agent Leon S. Kennedy had woken up in cells adjacent to each other, but she had been forced to leave the man behind, unable to unlock his cell. She’d managed to help the other agents and had gotten them out. She'd gone back to Leon’s cell, but he had already left, seemingly having found his own way out.  _

_ She had gone dark for a couple of hours before they’d received another transmission, from a group calling themselves “The Umbrella Corps.” Their leader’s face had been concealed in the shadows, the poor lighting of the room only allowing the viewers to see his chest. Although his identity was unknown, Chris had sworn the man was Albert Wesker, or at least sounded exactly like him.  _

_ Chris hadn't heard what the man had had to say. His only concern had been rescuing his sister and the man he loved, as well as the other hostages, the Albert Wesker sounding leader threatening to recapture them all, experiment on them and then release the newly infected agents back into Washington D.C. With the clock ticking, Chris had taken a team of D.C., Nadia, Parker, Quint, Keith, and Jill to the location Quint had tracked the signal to. _

_ Once they had touched down on the island, they had been met with heavy gunfire and a small army of Umbrella Soldiers. It had taken a bit of a struggle, but they had managed to defeat the small group and had rescued a group of DSO and even FOS agents. DC had stayed with the Osprey, making a sort of home base for the agents on the edge of the island. Nadia had stayed with them as well and acted as a look-out in case any more Umbrella Corp soldiers had decided to attack.  _

_ Chris and Jill had made their way to the factory while Parker, Quint, and Keith had gone toward the nearby fields where Claire’s transmission had apparently originated.  _

_ Once inside the factory, Chris and Jill had searched all around, finding that the factory was actually underneath an old military base and prison. They had made it to the computer room within to locate more agents...when they had realized that the leader was showing them exactly where everyone was.  _

_ Chris’ heart had fluttered when he'd seen two specific people on the screens.  _

_ The leader had shown them two separate screens. One had shown Claire in some fenced in area outside the facility, talking to Agent Sherry Birkin, Ingrid Hunnigan, and Agent Helena Harper. Another screen had shown Leon, who had appeared to be wandering aimlessly by himself around the factory they were in, a crowbar in his hand, seemingly looking around for any incoming hostiles.  _

_ “I have a proposal for you, Mr. Redfield,” A voice had said. “You get to choose what happens. Only one of these two gets to live. The other… well, I don’t have to tell you, do I? Either way, you make your choice, and I’ll let the remaining agents go.”  _

_ Jill and Chris had exchanged shocked expressions, Jill shaking her head and telling Chris that the man was probably lying. Or that there was some sort of catch to all this. Maybe it was even a trick. Either way, she hadn't trusted the asshole on the other end.  _

_ Neither had Chris. “You’re lying. I won’t do it.”  _

_ The voice on the other end had chuckled in amusement, “Really? I’m offering you a chance to not only free the other hostages, who are completely free of infection at the moment...and either your beloved sister or the man you love. You really think it a good idea to question me?"  _

_ "I won't choose between them," Chris had growled. "There's always a catch."  _

_ The man on the other side of the screen had laughed aloud, "So you'd rather take your chances and let everyone die? Only one person has to die in this situation...and you're choosing to let everyone die instead?"  _

_ Jill had looked to Chris, seeing his anger, but knowing better. She had seen it in his eyes: he was terrified...uncertain. Deep down, they’d both known the man wasn’t lying. And deep down, although he definitely hadn’t wanted to...Chris had had to decide who to sacrifice in order for everyone else to get off of this hellistic island.  _

_ Brown orbs had scanned the screens again, watching as Claire had consoled the various agents, discussing with Sherry a possible way off of the island, the red-head looking around cautiously to make sure that there were no more oncoming soldiers. On the other screen, Leon had been fighting off a small group of BOWs, staking one through the skull before swinging the crowbar and knocking off another zombie’s head. By the looks of it, he’d been cutting through the group like butter, several already lying dead on the walkway around him. Ever the survivor… _

_ Chris cared and loved both of them very much. They were both literally and figuratively members of the small family he had acquired over the years.  _

_ Claire; his beautiful little sister, the only family he had left next to his dreaded Aunt and Uncle and Cousin back home. He had been there when his mother had given birth to her, always wanting a sibling, no matter a brother or a sister. He had been there to watch her grow up, kissed every scraped knee, helped her learn how to ride a bike, beaten the bullies that had pulled on her hair. Claire was his first best friend. He had raised her after the passing of their parents, gotten them out of their Uncle’s house, he had taken her to live with his friend at the time. Just until Chris had gone into the Air Force and then had gotten a job with S.T.A.R.S. in order to pay for her to go to the college of her dreams. He had watched her grow into the brave and badass member of TerraSave that she was today. He couldn’t lose her.  _

_ And then there was Leon S. Kennedy, the man who had helped Claire survive the Raccoon City disaster and saved Sherry Birkin’s life. The rookie cop who Chris could have one day gotten the chance to work with had the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City incidents not happened. Leon was a chief agent with the DSO, a man who’d had many successful missions over the years. The man who had opened his heart to Chris after China. A man whom Chris had grown to love. His partner in crime...his fiancé.  _

_ “The clock is ticking, Mr. Redfield…” the man behind the screen had reminded once more, and Chris had seen the soldiers coming towards Claire's group, and the one soldier stealthily making his way to Leon’s location.  _

_ Chris had shook his head, tears flooding his eyes. “No...please... I don’t want to fucking do this!”  _

_ “Ready your weapons and open fire on my mark,” the man had commanded.  _

_ “Wait! Wait, fucking please…” Chris had begged.  _

_ He had seen Claire’s first day of preschool, elementary school, junior high, high school, the day their parents died, her prom and then her graduation, packing her things for college. He’d then seen his first date with Leon, their first night together in the apartment, their first Christmas, when he’d proposed to the agent, those beautiful blue eyes filling with tears as Leon had said yes… _

_ “Might I make it easier for you, Redfield?” the man had suggested, “To quote my favorite author of tragedies: ‘ _ _ Another husband could be found and with that husband another son. But I have no mother now. I have no father. I cannot bring another brother to the world.’ Though, in your case, it would be your sister.”  _

_ The BSAA Captain had known who he had to pick to die...and he had hated the very thought, but the asshole was right: he couldn’t bring another sister into this world...but he could always find another companion ...and yet there was no one like Leon.  _

_ “I pick...Claire. I want Claire to live,” Chris had whispered tearfully. _

_ Jill had looked to Chris with wide eyes, an icicle piercing through them both as the man had said those words.  _

_ “Speak up? I cannot hear you very well.”  _

_ “I said Claire, god damn it!” Chris had hollered. “Let Claire live!”  _

_ “Chris…” Jill had whispered, watching the man breakdown at the console, burying his face in his hands.  _

_ The man on the other side of the screen had laughed maniacally. He’d given the order to his men, telling the group to stand down and let the hostages go. He hadn’t said anything to the soldier closing in on Leon though, the gunman proceeding as planned.  _

_ Jill had analyzed the screen, nudging her partner. “Chris...I know where that is! We passed by there on the way in! Let’s go! Hurry!”  _

_ She had urged Chris to move, helping the elder to his feet. She’d had to practically drag the man. They’d needed to get to Leon before the soldier did. They’d just needed to get through the labyrinth of corridors and passageways to get there. Just as they had stepped into the actual manufacturing part of the facility, a red light had began blinking, an alarm blaring loudly all around them as the computer had announced for all staff to evacuate the facility. That the self-destruct sequence would be initiated momentarily.  _

_ “Shit!” Chris had exclaimed angrily. “Are we even close to his location?”  _

_ “We should be!” Jill had hollered back. “If the map and the screen was any indication, he should be right...there!”  _

_ She had pointed out to an area on the lower levels, to the other side of a large floor-to-ceiling ballistic glass window. The words “Testing Area” had been crudely painted on the smooth surface with red paint, a yellow “Restricted Area” sign bolted below that, as well as various biohazard symbols. They had seen Leon on the other side, the agent mowing down the last of the hostiles...but they hadn't seen the soldier. _

_ “Leon!” Chris had called, racing ahead of Jill and practically flying down the various steps and walkways to get to the younger man.  _

_ Leon had turned at the sound of his name, killing the last BOW before making his way over to the glass. Chris had met him halfway, but both were cut off by the thick ballistic glass, a barrier between them that Chris, sadly, could not punch his way through.  _

_ “Chris!” Leon’s voice had yelled faintly, looking up at his lover with a relieved smile. “I’m so glad to see you. It’s been a helluva day.”  _

_ Chris had pushed up as close to the glass as he could get, laying his hands against the translucent material right where Leon’s were, tears still evident in his eyes. “I’m sure...christ, I’ve missed you. I love you so much…”  _

_ Leon had given him a quizzical look. “I love you too, Big Guy. What’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying...did something happen to Claire and the others? Are they alright?!”  _

_ Chris had sniffled and wiped his eyes, but he hadn’t been able to stop the tears. “Yeah, no, they’re alright. They’re fine. They’re gonna be just fine…”  _

_ That had only distressed the DSO Agent further. “Chris, you’re scaring me....what’s going on?”  _

_ Chris had only shaken his head in reply. “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to get you out of there, okay?”  _

_ Leon had nodded in agreement, a look of skepticism still evident on his features. Then, before any of them had had a chance to even move, Leon had let out a pained sound, blood exploding from his chest and painting the glass with the thick crimson liquid. Shocked blue eyes had looked from Chris to the source of his pain, a knife protruding from his chest. There had been a gloved hand on the agent’s shoulder, the Umbrella soldier making himself known as he’d ripped the blade from the agent’s back before reaching around and slitting his throat.  _

_ “NO!” Chris had screamed in anguish, watching helplessly as Leon fell to the floor, streams of crimson spilling from the agent’s lips, coughing on his own blood as he’d gasped for air.  _

_ The soldier had merely stood over the fallen man, seemingly mocking Chris and Jill, knowing that neither could do anything to help Leon. Chris had let out an angered roar, tears now freely flowing from his eyes once more. He’d drawn his M4, firing rounds at the glass. It had all been in vain, bullets merely bouncing off or barely cracking the surface. Despite Jill’s pleas, Chris had fired the last of his bullets before turning the butt of his weapon on the glass, trying to break through it in order to get to his fiance.  _

_ “Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated,” the robotic voice over the intercom had announced, an obnoxiously loud alarm going off above their heads along with a countdown. The Umbrella Soldier had given a mocking salute before making his exit.  _

_ Chris had dropped his weapon, sliding down the glass pathetically, hands bracing him against the cracked material. He had pounded his fists against it, sobbing hysterically as he had stared down at Leon. He had begged any higher power that would hear him, begging them to take him instead. To miraculously let Leon survive this.  _

_ Leon had laid on the floor on his side, the light leaving blue eyes as his life slipped away from him. He had weakly begged with his hands, telling Chris to get out of here. To save Jill and the others.  _

_ Chris had stubbornly shaken his head. “No, I-I have to get you out of there...I need...fucking Christ...you need help! Jill and I...we need to get a medic...you’re dying…”  _

_ Leon had shaken his head weakly, tears leaving his own eyes. “You...need to....go...please…” he had mouthed, laying his hand against the glass. “I...I love...you…”  _

_ With a final sigh, Leon had fallen limp on the floor, blue eyes glazed with death as he’d finally given out. Another anguished roar had left Chris, desperately calling out to Leon. Begging him to please wake up. His light, his love...christ...he had apologized desperately, telling the corpse that he hadn’t wanted to make the decision. He’d been forced to...but he hadn’t wanted to lose either of them.  _

_ “Five minutes and thirty seconds to self-destruction.”  _

_ Jill had wiped the tears from her own eyes, pulling at Chris’ arm and the back of his vest, “Chris...oh god...we need,” She had said, sniffling back more tears, unable to look at Leon’s dead body. “We need to go!”  _

_ “No! I’m not leaving him!”  _

_ “Chris, he’s dead!” She’d screamed, tears falling from her eyes, clearly angry and upset, but she’d needed to be strong for them both as the cold reality set in. “He’s gone! We need to go!”  _

_ “Leave me with him…” Chris had begged. “Please…let me die with him.”  _

_ Jill had shook her head. “I can’t do that...I can’t do that to Claire, Barry, any of them...Leon wouldn’t want you to do that. Please…we need to go...both of us…”  _

_ “Four minutes and fifteen seconds.”  _

_ Chris had looked back at the bloodied corpse that was formerly the man he loved. He hadn’t wanted to leave him. He hadn’t wanted to leave his body behind so Umbrella could do god only knew what with it...and it hadn’t seemed right to leave it here to disintegrate in the explosion. Jill had urged him up, but he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Leon, he hadn’t been able to turn away. Even when he’d eventually managed it, the image had still been there.  _

_ He didn’t remember much after that...even as Claire had embraced him after he and Jill made it to the Osprey, he had barely understood her. She had asked him where Leon was, for her and Sherry. Both had desperately asked him...but he hadn’t been able to answer. He hadn’t wanted to.  _

_ “Captain Redfield!” Ingrid Hunnigan had pleaded. “Chris! Where is Leon? Is he okay?!”  _

_ Dull brown orbs hadn’t been able to focus on her, Chris instead turning to look back toward the facility as they’d flown further away. A look of realization had crossed Hunnigan’s features, covering her mouth in shock and shaking her head, turning to look toward the island as it was engulfed in flames. Sherry had screamed out a “No!” as Claire had embraced her, the red-head staring at her brother and Jill with a look of shock and disbelief.  _

_ Leon S. Kennedy was gone...along with a piece of Chris. _

* * *

His heart felt heavy. 

The apartment no longer felt like a home. The once comforting and warm apartment felt cold and lonely. It no longer felt welcoming...not without him. Without him, it felt like something was missing...something that could never be replaced. It felt like...a part of him was missing too...like he would never be whole again. Chris Redfield was a broken man… He feared nothing could ever heal his broken heart. 

The BSAA Captain sat on the floor in front of the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey and a whiskey glass on either side of his body. A lit cigarette hung in his fingers as he found himself dissociating, just staring off into space and lost in his waking nightmare. Pictures laid scattered around him, but none of them could erase or ease the pain and the images that were forever burned into his brain. Even a couple of months later, when the DSO officially pronounced Leon KIA, despite Chris telling them that he had seen the agent die before his very eyes. 

He heard a small meow, looking towards the front door where Leon’s cat continued to sit. Since Chris had returned, Munchkin had sat by the front door, looking up at it. Chris’ heart broke even more, if that were possible, telling the small cat that Leon was not coming home. The cat seemingly did not understand him, turning back to stare at the door and await an owner that was never coming back. 

He did have a feeling that Munchie understood though. He wasn’t a dumb animal, the cat looking around the apartment and howling loudly at night, as if calling for the agent, or maybe mourning him, before jumping up into bed with Chris, the cat lying on Leon’s made-up side of the bed. 

He was not looking forward to the funeral today.

* * *

The funeral had been dismal, not that Chris had expected any differently, but it had been a very large funeral. Leon had made a huge impact on a lot of lives. Although seemingly unapproachable, he was a kind, caring, and loving individual. He’d made a difference and meant a lot to a lot of people. He’d touched lives...and Chris felt a sense of pride, proud of his fiancé. 

He just wished that they’d had a body to bury. 

It had been closed casket for obvious reasons. The site of the island facility had been a crater, a body had never been recovered. The U.S. Government had paid for the funeral, and Sherry, Claire, and Chris had given eulogies, but none of them had been able to go a single sentence without crying or breaking down. Chris didn’t think he had anymore tears to shed, having cried and feeling absolutely numb for days. 

He’d met a lot of different people that day, never having known that Leon knew all these people. From an “Angela Miller”, an SRT Officer whose life he had saved in Harvardville, to an “Alexander Kozachenko”, a wheelchair bound man who was a school teacher in the Eastern Slav Republic. But when Mr. Kozachenko had met Leon, he had been a Pro-Independence fighter during the civil war that had taken place there. Leon had been the one to paralyze him, but in a way, also saved his life and give him a new lease on life. Mr. Kozachenko had felt like he’d owed the man a debt that he could never repay. Every one of them had had nothing but kind words to say about the agent and Chris couldn’t help but smile. 

Leon had had that effect on people. A light in the darkness, selflessly leading other people out of bad situations...never giving up or losing hope. No matter the odds. 

When it had been time to bury the casket, Chris had been one of the ones to carry it along with Claire, Sherry, Jake, and Barry and another person whom Chris did not know, but Chris had thought he’d heard one of the young blondes that had come with the man call him “Ark”. They’d carried it to a plot in the Arlington Cemetery, right near Adam Benford’s grave. A Priest had said some words, people crying and sniffling. Others had had nothing to say, numb like Chris, staring at the casket as it had sat ready to be lowered. 

Rain had fallen heavily from the sky, pelting the Earth with large, almost crystalline drops. Chris would have liked to have thought that it was almost as if Mother Nature or God themselves were weeping, mourning the loss of one of their children. A symbol or a sign that the world was miserable and gray without the presence of his would-have-been fiancé. His sunshine. 

Watching them lower the casket into the six foot deep hole had made it all feel so...final. Leon Kennedy was never coming back.

* * *

Once he got back to the apartment, his suit jacket over his arm and loosening his tie as he stepped inside, he locked the door behind himself. He didn’t notice that Munchie was not by the door as he usually was when Chris kicked off his dress shoes and left them by the door. The man deposited his jacket on the back of one of the chairs, before going straight back to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. He grabbed a whiskey glass and the bottle of scotch, using the icemaker to fill that glass with ice before pouring over the ice with the honey colored liquid. 

He was about to sit down on the couch and watch television until Munchie’s caterwauling from the bedroom caught his attention, hearing the gray feline scratching at the door. Chris deduced that the cat must have accidentally shut the door on himself while he was doing only-Munchie-knew-what in the bedroom. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, Munch,” Chris called as he walked down the hall, the cat carrying on, Chris oblivious to the figure that slinked out of the hallway closet and crept closely and quietly behind him, tactical knife in hand. 

Chris was about to open the bedroom door...until he noticed an ominous glowing orange light illuminating from behind him, lighting up the shadows. Chris turned and narrowly avoided a knife to his throat, catching the oddly dressed intruder’s arm before they could strike the killing blow. He flipped them around, twisting the person’s arm and pinning it between their bodies as he pinned the person to the door. 

He was shoved back as the intruder vaulted up the door and flipped over him, landing in a crouch behind the bigger man and making little to no sound. Chris spun around, finally getting a good look at the asshole who had decided to break into his home. His eyes widened in shock and recognition as he gazed upon the figure. 

The person had short blonde hair, the right side of it hung in his eyes, nearly covering cold looking blues. The hauntingly familiar intruder wore a tight black catsuit with orange glowing accents, a half face respirator mask concealing the bottom half of his face, tubes attached to the suit itself. There was an orange glowing orb protruding from the chest, pumping some sort of liquid into the mask, probably providing an enhancement of some sort...or keeping the man alive. 

Chris didn’t need to see the bottom half of the face to know who it was. “Leon?!” 

There was no doubt about it that the man in front of him was  _ the Leon Kennedy. _ The same man who was supposed to be dead...but was apparently very much alive. 

The younger man stepped into his space, pushing the serrated side of the blade against Chris’ throat as he pinned him against the door. Chris didn’t fight it, still in a state of shock as he stared at the former agent. The look in those once shining blue eyes was unreadable, but Chris was indeed confused as to why the knife hadn’t ripped open his throat. Why was Leon just staring at him? 

Hesitantly, Chris reached up to gently cup the younger's cheek, despite the mask. “What happened to you, Leon? What have they done to you?” He whispered carefully, thoroughly surprised when the younger didn’t attack him for touching him, only flinching unexpectedly. 

The blonde canted his head to the side curiously, easing up the pressure of the knife against the older man’s throat, staring into his honey brown eyes, as if trying to read Chris. Leon had been given orders to kill Chris Redfield...but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something inside of him would not let him end it all. Just like he could not bring himself to hurt the fuzzy gray feline that had greeted him so warmly when he’d crept in through the window. 

Chris reached back and opened the bedroom door, Munchie trotting out, but stopping right in front of Leon. The cat meowed up at the former agent before rubbing up against his legs, purring loudly. 

Leon backed up a bit, watching the cat curiously before looking back up at Chris questionably. “What is he doing?” Leon asked, his voice slightly distorted due to the mask. 

Chris held his hands up defensively. “He missed you...very much. So, I think he’s glad to see that you’re alive and well.” 

The blond raised a brow. “He doesn’t know me.” 

“He does...you lived here,” Chris explained carefully. “...with me and him.” 

Leon gave another skeptical look, blade raised up at Chris, “I never lived here...I do not know you. You are a target who must be terminated.” 

“Then why aren’t I dead?” 

“...You are...familiar,” Leon admitted, lowering the blade. “Something...won’t let me kill you.” 

Chris gently reached out toward the younger, but Leon backed away from his touch, looking at Chris’s hand as though it would hurt him. Without another word, but with another glance back at the man, Leon bolted down the hallway before making his escape through one of the dining room windows, easily climbing down the fire escape. Chris chased after him, but was upset when he looked down at the street and saw that the former agent was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Leon sat cross-legged in his cell at the Umbrella Corps HQ, a doctor checking him over and checking his vitals. The Commander paced before him, ranting about how Leon had failed to kill the target, wondering aloud if wasting their new formula and bringing the agent back from the dead had been worth it. Wondering when Leon was going to get his shit together and stop fucking around. 

But Leon wasn’t listening to him. He was lost in his own thoughts, finding himself wandering back to thoughts of Chris. Ever since that day, in his dreams every night, he’d had visions of the man in question. Of a life he had never known...or maybe he had. Maybe Chris had been right, maybe they had been together...maybe they had once lived together. 

Or maybe...it was all wishful thinking. A childish dream...to escape this awful fate that had been dealt to him. He was alive, but what was his purpose? They spoke so poorly of him and yet...here he was. Their little pawn...a marionette on their strings. 

The Commander dismissed him, sending him back out to hunt down other targets. Only, Leon was not interested in hunting them down. He was interested in hunting down his past. He yearned to know who he really was so he could decipher his past. His employers would never relinquish the information he wanted. If he had been someone else entirely, they would never tell him who he was nor would they ever give him access to that kind of information. 

So he would have to seek it out from elsewhere.

* * *

After prowling the streets of Washington D.C. late at night, shrouded in the shadows, he found his way back to Chris’ apartment complex. He got lucky this time. The man’s jeep was parked in his usual spot so that meant the man was already home. Leon didn’t have to wait for the man. 

Creeping in through the bedroom window, Leon stepped lightly, barely making a sound as he entered the room. The cat jumped at his presence at first, but then relaxed, meowing happily in greeting. Chris slept peacefully in his bed, completely oblivious to his arrival. 

As Leon approached the bed, he got a better look at the BSAA Captain, his usually tense features smoothed out with sleep, the man looking younger in this blissful state. It was an intoxicating sight, the younger man had to give him that. Redfield was an overall handsome man; something that contributed to Leon sparing his life...at least, that was his excuse at the time. Why he couldn’t bring himself to kill Chris. He had some sort of connection with the older man. 

Leon reached out and touched the man’s cheek, flinching as Chris’ eyes snapped open as the man sat upright, gun out and ready as he aimed it at Leon’s forehead. Leon stared at him, eyes wide in momentary shock, mumbling a quiet apology. 

Chris sighed, lowering the weapon. “Holy shit...I could have killed you.” He stuffed the gun into his bedside table, “What are you doing here?” 

Leon sat on the side of the bed, watching Chris with a cant of his head. “I...I need answers...and thought...you had them...since you know me.” 

Chris raised a brow. “You don't know who you are?” 

Leon shook his head. Chris looked him over for a moment, telling him to wait there before going to the closet, rummaging through it before producing a box. Making his way back to the bed, he sat next to Leon and opened it, letting the other see what was inside. Careful hands reached inside, pulling out pictures of a person who looked exactly like him with Chris, as well as other people he did not recognize.

“This,” Chris began, pointing to the look-a-like. “Is you. Your name is Leon S. Kennedy.” 

Leon looked over the picture once more, Chris telling him a story about that day. Their first date to some place called “The Aquarium”. Chris got teary eyed as he recalled the day, chuckling as he told Leon the part where Leon got to feed the stingrays, one of them splashing up at him, soaking them both and ruining Leon’s jacket. Chris had made it up to him over burgers and milkshakes. 

Leon couldn’t help but smile as each picture he touched held a story. Although he could not remember them, just the images his brain managed to think of made him feel...whole. Like tidbits of his memory coming back to him, his heart swelling at the feelings he felt while listening to Chris. This man...this man cared for him...this man loved him. 

There had been a moment where Chris stopped, looking up at Leon. A light blush painted his cheeks when he realized the younger man had been watching him intently. With a bit of hesitation, Leon reached up to his own face before removing the mask he wore. A sigh of surprise left Chris, realizing that Leon looked completely normal underneath. 

After tossing the mask on to the floor, blue eyes looked up to Chris innocently. “Help me?” Leon asked, motioning to the zipper on the back of his suit. 

Chris nodded, reaching behind Leon and pulling at the zipper, helping the other out of the restrictive clothing. A gasp left Chris as he looked over the scar tissue all over Leon’s body. White scars and stitches littered his form heavily where he had been slashed and stabbed. Chris couldn’t help but reach out and trace the marks once the suit had been completely discarded, Leon sitting before him in just a pair of black boxers. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Chris asked, touching the marred skin of Leon’s chest.

Leon shook his head once more, hand laying over Chris’. “I died...I think.” 

Chris nodded. “...Because of me.” 

At the surprised look on the other’s face, Chris told him what had happened, that he had been forced to choose between his fiance or his sister. Tears fell from Chris’ eyes once more. “I’m so sorry…” 

Hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up at Leon. The younger closed the distance between them, taking his lips with his own as tears fell from azure orbs. Chris’ own eyes widened in surprise as Leon pulled back, a small smile on his lips. 

“I forgive you,” Leon said softly, kissing him deeply once more. 

Hearing that made Chris want to break down once more. All the guilt he had felt...and the man he’d sacrificed forgave him for it. 

Pulling Leon impossibly close, he let the younger remove his clothes, Leon asking if Chris could make love to him, wanting to remember what their first time felt like. The older man smiled, nodding once more as his kisses moved down Leon’s throat. Leon moaned, tilting his head to the side to give Chris more access, moving to sit in his lap. 

Chris took his time, moving slowly as he gently touched Leon, letting the former agent just...feel. Switching their positions, he gently laid Leon back onto the bed, kissing down the length of his body. Lithe fingers gently tangled in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

Brown orbs gazed down at Leon lovingly, skipping past the younger’s cock before moving to kiss along the insides of lean and lightly muscled thighs. The sounds that Leon made were music to Chris’ ears, having missed the sound of the other man’s voice. 

“More…” Leon moaned when Chris’ mouth found his cock, “Oh…!” 

Chris lightly kissed along the shaft before engulfing the head. Leon cried out, feeling the man sucking him in, hands tightly grasping the other man’s head. A hot, wet tongue licked the precum as it beaded from the slit of the head. 

Leon moaned, letting out another cry of the man’s name. Christ! This was all so foreign, but oh so good. Before he could come, Chris pulled away, lightly blowing on Leon’s cock before reaching over to the bedside table. He pulled out a condom and lube, but Leon stopped him. 

“No...no condom...I want to feel you inside of me,” Leon whispered, sounding ragged. 

Chris set the condoms back in the drawer, settling between Leon’s legs. Coating his fingers with the lubricant, he slipped a finger into Leon’s entrance. Leon gasped, tensing up around Chris’ finger. Kisses littered across Leon’s pale skin, Chris whispering into his ear to relax. He offered to stop, but Leon wanted him to keep going. Another finger joined the first...and then another, Chris carefully stretching Leon out. 

“Please…” Leon begged. “I...I need you.” 

“...Okay.” 

Chris pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his cock, pulling Leon into his lap once more. He eased into the younger, listening for any cues or indications to stop. Leon cried out his name, nails digging into his back, urging Chris to keep going. 

Once fully seated inside of the younger, Chris waited for Leon to adjust, listening as Leon caught his breath. Leon laid his head against his shoulder. “You can move...I’m alright.” 

Carefully, Chris thrust into the tight heat clenching his cock, staring at the beautiful man in his arms. Leon met his gaze, resting his forehead against Chris’, moving in sync with his thrusts, small gasps and cries leaving his throat as he hugged the elder. 

“I love you so much,” Chris cried, his thrusts becoming more desperate as he neared his climax. 

Leon cried even more, finally feeling whole as he came undone. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the piece originally in the zine. A lot had to be cut in order to fit it in the zine, but I will be posting the extended version next year.


End file.
